Automobiles are used throughout the world to transport people to various destinations. These automobiles include steering systems that allow the drivers to steer the vehicles and dictate the direction the vehicle will travel. Typically, these steering systems have a mechanical link between the steering wheel and the road wheels.
There are several problems with the aforementioned steering systems. First, such steering systems may add unnecessary weight to the vehicle. Next, many such steering systems are contained in modular assemblies that are complex and difficult to test, which makes it difficult to correct problems that occur therein. Finally, such steering systems often cannot be flexibly placed in a vehicle, which makes it burdensome to install inside a vehicle and remove from the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a steering system that does not add unnecessary weight to a vehicle, has a simplified modular assembly and can be easily placed into the vehicle.